A cigarette package of this type is disclosed, for example, in Published Japanese Translation No. 2002-516237 of PCT International Publication. The cigarette package disclosed in this gazette includes a coupon as a printed article. The coupon is interposed between the outer casing of the cigarette package and a transparent film in which the outer casing is wrapped.
The outer casing described in this gazette is formed of an outer wrapper for wrapping an inner pack. The inner pack includes a cigarette bundle and an inner wrapper such as aluminum-vapor-deposited paper in which the cigarette bundle is wrapped.
The wrappers are folded around their respective objective articles, that is, the inner pack and the cigarette bundle, and form the outer casing and the inner pack, respectively. The folds of the wrappers provide lapping portions that overlap with each other. As these lapping portions are simply partially bonded to each other, there are many gaps in the outer casing and the inner pack.
Since the coupon interposed between the outer casing and the transparent film is a printed article, the cigarette bundle, namely cigarettes or filter cigarettes, absorb the odor of ink from the coupon through the gaps of the outer casing and the inner pack. This spoils the original aroma and flavor of the cigarettes.
The coupon covers a part of the outer surface of the outer casing, so that the consumer hardly notices the information printed on the outer surface of the outer wrapper.
Apart from the soft package disclosed in the above-mentioned gazette, the same problem occurs with a hard package with a hinge lid.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cigarette package in which the quality of a cigarette bundle is prevented from being degraded by an ink odor emitted from printed articles such as coupons, and in which an outer surface of the cigarette package is not covered with the printed articles.